


Vigour

by fyeahmaulsoka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, CAN IT GET ANY SMUTTIER???, Cock Worship, Dom Ahsoka Tano, Dom/sub, Dominant Ahsoka Tano, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sub Darth Maul, Submissive Darth Maul, THE SMUT IN THIS IS NO JOKE, Vaginal Sex, maul gets a real lower half, maul has fallen for ahsoka HARD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahmaulsoka/pseuds/fyeahmaulsoka
Summary: “Did you really think that I would let you have your way with me?” She teased as she grabbed his chin and kissed along his jaw, trailing to his ear and whispered. “You had thoughts about me, didn’t want to sleep with anyone except me - you came to me to fulfil your desires. So I’m going to help you-” She started into his eyes and whispered against his lips. “-in my own way.”
Relationships: Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Vigour

**Author's Note:**

> back with some hardcore smut, i already have some ideas for a few chapters which i can hopefully get to. but for now, please enjoy this :)

Ahsoka felt the presence -  _ his _ presence before she came to her door, his Force signature was radiating like always; there were all sorts of emotions he was feeling but the largest one that she felt was excitement - that made her confused. Why was he feeling that way? She wouldn’t find answers if she stayed outside, plus it was getting dark, and nights on the moon weren’t habitable for Togruta’s. 

Her door creaked as she opened it and let it shut behind her, with a wave of her hand the lights came on. Her apartment is nothing fancy but still done nice; an open kitchen with a living room with a door opposite the front that led to her bedroom - everything was warm colours, beige and shades of brown. 

She instantly found the Zabrak on her beige couch, only big enough for about three people at the most, his legs crossed and perched up on her table - his boots still on.

“If your going to make yourself comfortable, at least have the decency to remove your shoes before using my table as a footrest.” She found the habit of that annoying, probably due to Obi-Wan telling her and Anakin off for it so many times. Plus it was a good ice breaker, especially for the intruder she had.

Maul chuckled and it set goosebumps on her skin, though not out of fear. Ahsoka walked further into her apartment and stood near the couch, her thighs brushed against the arms. She can see him clearly now, dressed in a long black robe tied at his waist, the hood scrunched up at his back leaning against the couch and his arms laid across. She expected to see his metallic legs, especially at the angle they were on but was surprised to see them covered in black pants, tucked into some black boots. 

That raised some questions in her head. Why was Maul covering up his legs? They were metal and were always on for show, perhaps he sustained an injury that made him want to hide them? But he could easily get them fixed with one of his criminal organisations, so what was it?

His amused voice broke her out of her thoughts. “Apologies Lady Tano, I guess I got bored waiting for you to show up that I didn’t think of the conditions of your furniture.” Despite his words in that tone he did remove them and crossed one over the other that stood, the position reminded her of Obi-Wan in his council seat, an image that was faded but still hurt.

Shaking it out she refocused on the male in her home, it had only been a couple of years since she had last seen him and he seemed to be doing good, still in power of his Shadow Collective and avoiding Palpatine - Sidious as they, survivors of the Purge and few Senators knew. Physically he looked well - good in fact, as she could make out his lean muscles hidden beneath his clothing, the tunic he previously wore that showed just a little of his chest was now gone - or perhaps under his robe, and she found herself missing it. But perhaps it was a good thing as her eyes wouldn’t be distracted by the tease.

He looked like he hadn’t aged much either, his good looks were clearly recognisable. She wondered if his teeth had changed, she certainly hoped so.

Ahsoka licked her lips, thinking over her thoughts before quickly shaking them out, now was not the time to be ogling him. The air around was a bit tense, something she didn’t want and needed fixing.

Luckily she had just the solution for that.

She walked over to her kitchen, fully aware of Maul’s eyes watching her every move. Ahsoka removed her grey cloak slowly, almost seductive and felt the Force around him tingle - so she got a reaction of him. Good.

Ahsoka placed her cloak over the small table she had in the kitchen area before opening a bottom cabinet, she decided to play with her body a bit more and bend with her back instead of her knees, empathising her ass, rewarding her with another good reaction. She normally didn’t do things like this but knowing the effect she had on him made her confident, something she hadn’t felt in a long time - so she would welcome it.

She pulled a bottle of whiskey and two small glasses from a top cabinet, shutting them both before making her way over to the couch and sitting beside Maul, and placed the cups in the table before them.

“Whiskey?” She asked as she poured some into a glass, the sound of pouring liquid echoed through the room.

“Certainly.” Came the reply and Ahsoka poured another glass, putting down the bottle as she grabbed the whiskey filled glass cups before leaning back and handing one to Maul. “Thank you.”

_ Always a gentleman _ . She mused as she took a sip, enjoying the smooth and sweet taste of the alcohol that tingled on her tongue. “Why are you here Maul? We didn’t exactly leave on good terms.”

He took a sip before answering. “And here you are, sitting besides me while drinking whiskey, like friends.” He finished with a tug on the corner of his lips, Ahsoka desperately wanted to see his teeth - hoped that they were white instead of the horrible yellow.

Ahsoka gave him a small smirk. “Perhaps I’m trying to get your guard down before I put my lightsaber through you.”

“Perhaps.” Maul gently swirled his glass, making the whiskey follow the motion. “If that is the case then I shall enjoy my time here before I meet my end.”

She rolled her eyes at him, adding dramatic to the “always” pile she would come to build in her mind. Maul took another sip of his whiskey before he answered.

“The reason why I am here is...well, a surprise.” He gave her a smirk that showed his teeth - Finally! And Ahsoka could see that yes - they were now indeed white, crystal white without a trail of yellow. 

Ahsoka focused on his answer. “A surprise?” She raised a brow. “Well it certainly was one when I sensed you in my apartment with no warning.”

He hummed, amused by her words. “I assure you this one will be more to your liking.”

“Will it now?” She asked as she leaned against the back of the couch, one of her legs under the other that kept it’s foot on the ground and his arm brushing against her back leku that made her quickly shiver. She kept her voice intrigued when she asked. “And what would that be?”

Maul smirked, his teeth and both fangs showing. The arm on the back of the couch came to the leg propped up on his knee and pulled the black pants that were tucked into his boots, when it rose her eyes widened in shock, how the glass stayed in her hand was a surprise but a good one.

Instead of the hard bulky grey of metal, there was red and black - the same as his face and chest. The glass in her hands slowly started to threaten to fall and Ahsoka placed it quickly on the table, her eyes never leaving what Maul had shown her. 

“What…?” She wanted to ask so many things but they all flew around her head, unable for her to form a sentence. Luckily she didn’t need to.

“A gift from a surviving Nightsister.” He said to her and Ahsoka could detect the proudness in his voice. “She replaced my legs with ones from a dead Nightbrother and changed them to suit me.”

Her eyes widened more. “They’re real?” 

Maul nodded and Ahsoka leaned closer to him, her hands itching to feel the skin of his new legs. She had wondered what they would look like with flesh and blood instead of metal - and she was so close to know.

But she wouldn’t appear needy and desperate, no that was beneath her. 

Ahsoka looked back at Maul to see his smug face that showed a corner of his teeth along with the fang, once again she stared at them, thanking the Force they were white as they increased his good looks. His lips looked so inviting and she had to restrain herself to lean forward and give into her desires.

“You’ve been staring at my lips for some time Lady Tano.” He grinned, showing more of his teeth. Despite being caught, Ahsoka wasn’t going to act embarrassed, she wasn’t a child anymore to blush and stutter at such things. The glass in his hands was put onto the table beside hers as he leaned in closer. “Is there a reason why?”

Ahsoka raised an amused brow at him. “Oh I’m sure you have some ideas.”

“That I do.” He answered and she noticed his breathing had gotten slightly heavier, a small beam in his eyes that was lit up. “Would you like to hear?”

“Enlighten me.”

The beam in his eyes grew. “I think that your imagining my lips,” His fingers ghosted over her lips. “Against yours.”

Well he wasn’t wrong, but she wasn’t going to tell him that. The air around them got a little playful and Ahsoka would go with it. She licked her lips, brushing against his gloved hand ever so slightly and taking the way he’s eyes widened before sitting up on her knees and putting a small part between her thighs.

“Your half right.” She smirked at him, showing a fang. “I do imagine your lips on mine but, the lips I’m thinking of,” She grabbed his wrist and placed it on the waistband on her dark green trousers. “Are down here.” 

Maul let out a hard shuddered breath that put goosebumps on her skin and gripped the waistband, she could feel the heat of his hand despite the clothing that restricted their skin touching. Her eyes went back to the leg propped up on his knee where the clothing of his pants still showed a bit of his calves, Ahsoka licked her lips again and gave into her previous desire and placed a hand on the skin that showed. Force his body was warm and probably getting hotter by the minute, his skin was so soft that she could help but rub her and run her fingers along.

A groan was caught in Maul’s throat that had her heart thumping, she still restricted herself and played it slow and teaseful as she trailed her hand up, going over his pants before going to his crotch area and pressed down - gasping when she felt the hardness of his cock - they really were real.

“Hard for me already?” She teased.

“I have been ever since it happened.” He rasped out and Ahsoka looked at him in shock, she didn’t get to ask anything as he spoke. “Ever since the Nightsister gifted me I’ve been having thoughts...thoughts about you.” Was it her imagination or did Maul seem embarrassed? “I admit they did start a bit before but after I got my real legs, they got more...intimate. I...tried relieving myself but they only worked for short periods of time, and the thought of relieving myself with anyone but you was disgusting.”

A blush rose on Ahsoka’s cheeks and she was sure her blue stripes had also been affected by Maul’s words, she couldn’t believe he had those kinds of thoughts about her - she thought that if he did then it would be full of anger due to their last encounter. Her heart felt warm and joyed, and she gave into another desire in the last few minutes.

She placed a hand on his cheek and pressed her lips against his, Maul let out a shocked noise at the action and before he could do anything she pulled away, and gave him a soft smile.

“Is that the reason you came here?”

Focus came back to Maul as he bit his lip and averted his eyes to the side. “It is...part of it.”

_ Oh Force he  _ **_is_ ** _ embarrassed _ . Ahsoka bit back a giggle as she made Maul give another shocked noise as she sat herself on his lap and immediately felt his hardness that made her grin. The Zabrak didn’t have time to say anything as Ahsoka gave a grind of her hips, rubbing against his clothed erection. He shut his eyes as he groaned and placed his hands on her waist - Ahsoka relished the image before her - how many can say that they had Maul groaning sexually for them? 

“Well then, why don’t we get to it.” She pressed her lips against his again and this time lingered long enough for Maul to kiss back, his hands came to her back to pull her closer and deepen the kiss. Entrance came to her quickly and their tongue came to clash - it felt so good that it made Ahsoka moan and grind against Maul again, getting the same reaction out of him like before.

Oh how much she wanted to give it all in right there and then, to let him have his way with her - but that’s not how she was going to play this, no Maul had thoughts about her, refused everyone but her, came to her to fulfil his desires - and she was going to give him so much more then he bargained for.

_ Thank the Force all the neighbours are out _ . Never before had Ahsoka been thankful for all the nightclubs that were around her apartment that kept almost everyone awake and partying till early hours of the morning.

She gave another moan before she pulled back and nibbled on his bottom lip, then stood - surprising the Zabrak. Ahsoka just gave him a wide smirk. “There’s a better place for this.” She turned and walked to the other door in the room and opened it, revealing her bedroom. “Aren’t you coming?”

Maul grinned with beamed eyes as he stood and studded his way towards her, Ahsoka turned her body to him and backed into the room, the door closed behind Maul before he backed her up against it and kissed her heatedly. Ahsoka giggled into the kiss before melting in it, one of his legs between hers that rubbed her clothed cunt and made her moan - Force he really did want her.

Ahsoka grinned as she pulled away from his lips and pushed him back a little so she could stand straight, she started into his gorgeous yellow eyes as she held the zipper of her shirt and pulled it down. The sound echoed loudly in the room and Maul’s eyes watched her intensely, when she reached the bottom and the zip came undone, she had both hands spread her shirt, showing off her deep maroon laced bra that made Maul lick his lips. Ahsoka gently pulled it off her and let it fall on the ground before moving to her belt.

“Are you going to undress for me Maul?”

That seemed to snap him back into focus as his hands immediately went to his own clothing, he quickly untied his robe first and almost threw it on the ground as he moved on. Ahsoka paid attention to her own clothing; her bra, belt and boots off as she pulled down her pants along with her underwear. Maul was soon quickly bare after her and when she looked back at him, he was staring at her - it was intense as his eyes roamed her body that made her cheeks flush but confidence grow.

“What?” She asked, playing coy.

It took Maul a few more seconds to answer her. “Your beautiful.”

Her cheeks darkened - Ahsoka didn’t expect him to compliment her in such a sincere and gentle voice, her blue stripes must have darkened by now if they didn’t earlier.

“Thank you.” She said with honesty and smiled, she walked up to him and placed a hand on his chest. The heat immediately filled out her palm and his chest gave a hard breath by her touch, Ahsoka took in his bare chest and dared not to look lower then his waist, wanting to savour the view of later. 

Her other hand cupped the back of his neck to bring him in for another kiss that he eagerly reciprocated. Ahsoka gently pushed against him to have them both moving towards the bed, and pulled away from Maul’s lips just in time to push him onto the soft mattress covered by a dark brown sheet and layered with a cover of light brown. She quickly jumped and crawled over him to kiss him again, now heated and full of desire. 

Taking advantage of Maul’s lack of focus on their surroundings, Ahsoka used the Force to call handcuffs to her hands and within seconds, had his hand bonded to her headboard. Maul pulled away from her lips to look at his hands in shock and confusion while Ahsoka smirked down at him.

“Did you really think that I would let you have your way with me?” She teased as she grabbed his chin and kissed along his jaw, trailing to his ear and whispered. “You had thoughts about  _ me _ , didn’t want to sleep with anyone except _ me _ \- you came to  _ me _ to fulfil your desires. So I’m going to help you-” She started into his eyes and whispered against his lips. “-in my own way.” 

Maul’s body trembled beneath her but not out of fear- no in excitement, and it only made Ahsoka rile up even more. 

Ahsoka leaned up to trail her hands down his throat, neck, collarbones and onto his chest. Her eyes took in his beautiful tattooed skin - Maul may have called her beautiful but he was the real beauty. 

Her lips followed her hands, licking and sucking - marks scattered that had Maul moan and groan beneath her, his body giving arches to every one of her touches. When she leaned up to look down on him again his beauty had increased, becoming a work of art.

She was aware of his growing erection, his Force signature gave it away at his hard breathing and beaming eyes. Ahsoka sat comfortably on his waist as she whispered in his ear. “Open your legs Maul, let me see that pretty cock of yours.”

He growled loudly, full of sexual desire that Ahsoka took pride in and did what she said. She then resumed her actions of her hands and lips trailing his skin as she went lower and lower, she sat on her knees before him and for the first time, looked at his lower parts.

The red and black tattooed skin followed him all the way down. The insides of his thighs were black that went up his hip bone and presumably to his ass, pointed lines on the rest of his thighs that led down his calves with pointed ends to his black feet, a large diamond shape on the side of his hips that met lines to meet the black aligned at his thighs. 

His cock was similar, red with a long black strip from the tip to his balls, lines emerging and merging together around it whole for the black to cover the rim of the tip that was red. 

Not to mention the large amount of pre-cum dripping from it.

Ahsoka licked her lips at the sight and felt her mouth water, she couldn’t help but reach down and grab his erection and brushed her thumb at the tip - his hips jerked and a moan came from his mouth. It was a lovely sound, one she wanted to hear again and again, louder with more need.

She tightened her hand on his cock and gave it a quick and hard pump, his hips buckled and he let out a loud groan. Ahsoka placed her hand beside his head to hold her up as she leaned down to him, taking in his features. Small bits of sweat on his forehead and furrowed brows, teeth gritted and his hands clenched tightly.

“Such a pretty cock you have.” She smirked. “So big and hard, I can’t have to have it in me. Can you?”

There was a shake of Maul’s head, telling her he felt the same before he spoke. His voice was heavily affected by her actions. “L-Lady Tano.”

“Still calling me that when I have your cock in my hand?” She chuckled. “Ahsoka, Maul. Call me by my name.”

“A-Ahsoka.”

Ahsoka gave a small moan when he said her name with so much desire and need - it felt so good to hear her name from his lips, with his voice - she couldn’t wait to hear more. “Say it again.”

“Ahsoka.” Her name came with a sexual growl that sent a shot to her cunt which she became painfully aware of how wet it was. She let go of Maul’s throbbing cock and seated herself back on his waist where she gave a hard grind against his hips, he moaned loudly that made her shiver in delight - yes that’s what she wanted to hear.

“Fuck.” She trailed hand out and swiped at her cunt, coaxing her fingers in her wetness, “Look how wet you’ve made me.” She showed him her fingers and his eyes widened before giving a harsh tug on his restraint.

“Let me taste you.” His voice was breathless and full of lust. “Please - Ahsoka, let me taste you. Please.”

Hear him begging - especially for her - was exhilarating, like music to her ears. It turned her on more then she already was and she made sure to hear it again.

“How can I deny such a request?” She teased and crawled over him, levelling herself over his mouth and placed her hands on the headboard. “Get to it.”

As soon as she finished her sentence Maul’s mouth was on her, Ahsoka moaned as she felt his warm and wet tongue flick against her folds and her outline, pressing it flast hard against her before entering. One of her hands went to grab his head, careful of his horns and the other gripped the headboard - Force his tongue felt so good against her. 

“Oh...Oh Maul.” Her moans and the sound of his name from her lips caused a reaction out of him to groan and go harder, which only made Ahsoka moan harder. “Fuck - your tongue feels so good Maul, so fucking good.” His growl sent vibrations through her veins, increasing her excitement and arouse. “Keep going Maul - Fuck, keep eating me out.”

His mouth was relentless against her; his lips sucked, teeth grazed and tongue flicked against her that made all sorts of noises erupt from her throat. A knot in her stomach came that quickly became tighter, and Ahsoka moved her cunt against his mouth for more friction. “O-Oh fuck. I’m gonna cum.” She looked down at him and groaned at his expression; eyes closed and she could see the crease of his mouth moving against her, the often sight of his tongue flicking and teeth when he opened his mouth to suck on her - he was in absolute bliss.

“Keep going.” She urged him and Maul picked up the pace, Ahsoka was sure that her cunt would be red by the time they were done. “Fuck - Maul! Oh keep going. Make me cum, please oh please make me cum!”

His hands tugged harshly on the cuffs - Ahsoka knew he wanted them gone so that he could touch her - but not yet. A yell came from her lips as she finally came onto Maul’s mouth, where he quickly went to work to lick up and swallow every ounce of her cum that she released. When she was sure that he was done she placed her hands on his waist and pulled herself away to sit on his stomach, leaving a wet trail from his mouth, over his throat, neck and down to his chest. The sight of her cum on his body and the marks she gave him painted a beautiful picture - one that was only for her.

His tongue licked along and over his lips, catching every bit of her release that he could possibly have. “You taste exquisite Ahsoka, absolutely divine.”

Ahsoka giggled and wiped a finger on the trail of cum, and stared at him as she licked it off, taking pride in his beaming expression. “Shall we see what you taste like?” 

She didn’t wait to see or hear an answer and sat back on her knees before him, keeping her head low to leave a trail with her tongue and stopped at the base of his cock. If possible he was harder then before, she could see twitches, veins throbbing and there was more pre-cum at his tip. 

Force he was so desperate for relief and Ahsoka ignored the voice to give in and give it to him-she was having far too much fun with being in control and power over him, she didn’t want to stop just yet. 

She had his cock laid on his stomach as one of her hands cupped his balls, making Maul arch and groan. Ahsoka grinned and placed a hand on his hip before she sucked on them, his hips spasmed with a growl. She couldn’t hold back the giggle at his actions and sucked harder, licked and grazed her teeth at the flesh before removing herself with a loud ‘pop’ that made Maul gasp. 

Oh but she wasn’t done yet, no there was still one more place that would make him writhe beneath her. 

Ahsoka propped up his legs so his knees were bend and spread them wide open before sitting on her stomach, she trailed her hands down to his ass and had one hold his balls and guide them up - she grinned when she saw her objective and with no hesitation, licked at his hole.

Maul gasped loudly which ended with a moan, Ahsoka let out a laugh at his reaction - oh she was having fun.

“You like that?” She teased, her grin grew when Maul nodded with a fast pace. “Hmmm. How about this?” She entered a finger and relished in his loud moan - the loudest he had given so far and it set her on fire. Ahsoka gave no warning as she entered another and began to pump them, and watched as Maul moved with her, mouth wide open as he gasped and moaned.

Ahsoka chuckled and sat back on her knees, her fingers still in him as she placed a hand on his chest to keep her steady as she leaned her body over him, and whispered so close to his lips. “How do my fingers feel in you?”

“G-Good.” Maul choked on a moan as Ahsoka went harder before continuing. “So good.”

She giggled and entered a third finger, grinning at his loud reaction before she moved back down on her stomach before him. She grabbed his cock with her other hand, and with no hesitation again, wrapped her lips around it as far as she could, the tip almost hitting the back of her throat when Maul’s hips jerked. 

“A-Ahsoka.” Ahsoka groaned when he moaned her name and didn’t waste any time as she began to bob her head and suck on his cock, her tongue worked wonders as it licked the skin and pressed against the slit at the tip. “Fuck!”

She continued to use her fingers on him and her other hand fondled his balls, Ahsoka didn’t hold back one bit and gave Maul everything he needed - everything he wanted. He didn’t hold back either - especially with his voice, Ahsoka was very glad that her neighbours and almost all of the town were out in nightclubs, she would die out of embarrassment if they were heard.

There was a spike in Maul’s Force signature and it didn’t take much to know that he was close, Ahsoka removed her mouth and removed her hand from his balls to hold his cock up as she looked at him. “Are you close Maul?”

He whimpered. “Y-Yes.”

“Fuck.” She whispered and kissed the tip. “Cum Maul. Cum in my mouth. Let me taste you - Please.”

As soon as she wrapped her lips around him again, she sucked in her cheeks and gave a hard suck, resulting in Maul coming undone. Ahsoka moaned when she felt his cum in her mouth and stayed still, letting him release all of himself in her before she pulled away and swallowed all of the cum in her mouth - there wasn’t a pinpoint of the taste, it just wasn’t bad, and that was good enough for her.

She hummed as she sat back on his stomach, it mirrored his heavy breathy breathing so Ahsoka made sure she didn’t put much of her weight on him. “You taste so good Maul.”

“Fuck.” He heaved and opened his gorgeous eyes to look at her. “Your mouth felt amazing - marvellous, incredible.”

“Is that so?” She hummed again. “I wonder what you’ll say when you feel your cock in my cunt.”

Maul groaned in anticipation - that was one of the main things he wanted and Ahsoka knew this, he basically said it to her. 

“But first, there’s still something left before we move into the main event.” Ahsoka adored his confused expression and used the Force to call an object to her hand, she sat up on her knees and brought the object into view.

A strap-on.

Maul’s eyes widened but Ahsoka could sense that it wasn’t from fear, just shock and surprise. She stared down at him as she brought it to her lips and licked the tip, giving it a hard suck and letting it go with a loud ‘pop’. Maul’s eyes beamed at the display and Ahsoka smirked - a new idea in her head.

“We have to get this wet, otherwise it will hurt.” 

The Zabrak underneath her barely had time to nod before she leaned down and placed it against his lips. Grabbing his chin so he looked at her. “Suck it.”

Maul groaned and immediately took the tip in his mouth, his tongue lapped and licked. Ahsoka watched with wide eyes and heavy breathing - she had never seen a more erotic sight before, she never knew seeing Maul sucking off a strap-on would make her so aroused.

She leaned down and licked the base and met his mouth where she licked the corner before pulling the strap-on away and placed her lips against his. Maul moaned against her as their tongues danced, Ahsoka leaned back and clipping the strap-on on her and held his hips as she positioned herself. She was slow and gentle as she pushed the tip in, Maul groaned and threw his head back, eyes closed and his body stiffened at the new pleasure as he harshly tugged on his restraints once again. 

“Fuck!” His curse was loud with a grumble in his throat, Ahsoka didn’t move and waited till he was ready, she didn’t want to cause him pain - only pleasure.

“You ok there?” She chuckled. Maul opened his eyes and Ahsoka had to bite back a gasp - the lust and desire were still there and had increased, but there was more. There was begging - the want of more and the need for her to keep going - it more then beamed in his eyes and Ahsoka finds herself getting wetter by the second. It looked like Maul ravished being penetrated, and she was going to bathe in it. 

Ahsoka leaned up as she pushed the strap-on further in Maul and watched him squirm in pleasure as it got deeper and deeper. She stopped when it was all in, then rid Maul of it completely before slamming it back in. A loud moan came from Maul at the action and Ahsoka began to move faster, she leaned up on her knees and gripped Maul’s hips tighter as his body began to move with the rocking bed, their feet creaking against the floor.

“Fuck.” Ahsoka whispered and bit her lip as she looked at the Zabrak moaning in pleasure under her, she lifted his hips up just a bit so that she could deliver a smack to his ass, and grinned when he whimpered in pleasure. An image of him on his hands and knees, being penetrated with the strap-on again as she kept slapping his ass came to her mind - but she would save that for another day.

She leaned over him and placed her hands on either side of his head, gripping the pillow as she continued to thrust in him. “Do you like this?”

“I-I do.” He choked, his tongue darting out that made Ahsoka moan herself - Force he was really enjoying himself. 

She giggled down at him. “You like my tongue, my fingers, my touch and my body; and now you liked being fucked with a strap-on?” She then leaned down and whispered in his ear. “Who knew Darth Maul could be such a  _ slut _ ."

Maul whimpered at her words that he found arousing, which just made Ahsoka amused. “Y-Your-Ngh!-Slut.”

Ahsoka’s eyes beamed as pride filled her up. “Yes that’s it.” She grabbed his chin to have him look at her. “You my slut-Your mine.”

A choked gasp came from Maul before he replied. “Yours!”

Ahsoka chuckled and grabbed hold of his throbbing cock in her other hand, and immediately bumped it hard in her hold. Pre-cum leaked from the tip that trailed down to her hand and further down, she would lick that up later when she was done.

Maul’s hips began to get sloppy and higher, his moans louder with more gasps. He was close and both of them knew this, Ahsoka let go of his chin and returned her hand to clutching the pillow beneath Maul’s head, giving her some leverage so she could continue to thrust harder into him. 

The room was filled with Maul’s pleasurable sounds; moans, gasps, groans, whimpers - all of it. It made Ahsoka’s cunt get wetter and wetter, she wanted to please herself but held back - her own arousal would be dealt with again very soon.

“Cum Maul.” She gasped in demand and squeezed his cock harder. “Cum all over your chest and let me lick it up - Cum like the slut you are.”

That was the words he needed as seconds later his cum shot out from his cock and onto his chest, Ahsoka watched with a satisfied grin and continued to pump and thrust until he was spent. She carefully pulled out the strap-on and quickly undid it when she was done and threw it to the room somewhere before she leaned down and licked all the cum of his chest - just like she said she would.

“You taste so good Maul.” She cooed as she finished and trailed her tongue up his throat to kiss his lips which he much more then eagerly accepted; the kiss was sloppy and most of it had their mouths open, with their tongues danced and lips apart. Ahsoka parted with a string of saliva that broke and fell onto Maul’s chin which he immediately licked away. 

“Ahsoka…” He groaned with desperation. His chest mirrored his heavy pants from all of her actions against him, he actually looked like he couldn’t take much more - but Ahsoka knew differently, his species had two hearts which gave them more energy and stamina then most species in the galaxy. 

But if that was not there, she did have another way to get his energy back.

“Are you ready to finally have your cock in my cunt?”

As soon as she said those words Maul’s body stiffened, then seconds later he moaned and his legs started to squirm. 

“Yes.” He gasped out. “Force yes-Please Ahsoka-”

“Sshh.” She whispered and kissed his cheek. “As much as I love hearing you beg, there’s no need for it anymore.” She leaned up to look at him with a soft expression. “I won’t keep it back any longer.”

Maul shivered with anticipation as Ahsoka climbed onto his waist, her hands rubbed soothing circles on his skin for a moment, giving them both some feel of comfort before she moved. Ahsoka readied herself, a hand holding his cock up and the other on his chest to keep her steady. They stared into each other's eyes as she moved, and when the tip of him entered they both sighed in content. Ahsoka stayed in place, letting Maul get used to the new pressure before moving again and lowered herself as far as she could.

Both of them stilled for a moment to take each other in, Ahsoka licked her lips at the feel of Maul’s cock finally in her, it was huge and stretched her walls in the best way possible - and it was throbbing hard.

Ahsoka placed both hands on Maul’s waist before she moved, levelled up to have only the tip secured in her cunt before she slammed herself back down. Maul gasped and his hips buckled into her and Ahsoka kept moving - she gave a few more strokes before she started to bounce on his cock, the wet slapping sound of their genitals meeting echoed through the room and turned them on even more.

“Oh fuck.” Ahsoka moaned as Maul’s cock penetrated her, she had sex before and this was by the far the best she had ever had. “Maul-Fuck! Your cock feels so good.”

Maul moaned before he gave his own praise. “Ahsoka-! Fuck! Your cunt is so wet, so warm, so  _ tight _ . It feels marvellous around my cock.”

She giggled and rode him harder, her nails scratched against his chest that had him gasp and groan in delight. She leaned her head down to pepper his neck with kissed and grazed her teeth against his skin, she sneaked a hand under to cup the back of his back and pulled to make his head tilt back, giving her the full view of his throat which she quickly set her mouth to work - biting down and giving marks that would surely stay for weeks.

The familiar knot came back to her and she clenched around him which made him moan loudly. Her movements got desperate and sloppy even if his hips came to thrust into her, she leaned up as she clutched the pillow beneath his head once again. She was aware of Maul’s stare on her, especially her breasts that bounced with every move she gave and knew he wanted to place his mouth on them. There was another time for that. 

Ahsoka moaned as she felt herself coming close and arched her back, pushing out her breasts closer to the Zabrak beneath her, but not enough for his lips to touch. “O-Oh, Maul! Fuck.” There was a small sob in her voice, the pleasure became overwhelming and all she wanted to do was cum. “I’m so close. I’m gonna cum all over your cock - Hmp!”

“Please.” He begged with a hoarse voice, no doubt caused by the sounds he released. “Please cum on me. I need to feel you Ahsoka, I need to feel you cum around me.”

“Maul!” She yelled his name as she cummed on his cock, Maul’s hips didn’t falter and kept going to ride out her orgasm. Ahsoka gasped as she felt her cum drip onto his cock and no doubt to his balls - Force it all felt so good - amazing. She slowly came to a stop to regain her breathing and felt Maul’s lips against her arms, she didn’t realise her eyes were closed until she went to look at Maul. His lips were soft and gentle and they helped her relax, she placed a hand on his shoulder and immediately felt his desire for his own release-it was fuelling him at this point and Ahsoka wanted him to have it just as much as he did.

So when she regained her breath she didn’t waste any time and resumed her fast and hard pace, the sudden action made Maul gasp loudly and tilt his head back, allowing Ahsoka to see the marks she gave him - she was proud of them and knew he would be too.

Ahsoka heard a sharp intake from Maul’s gritted teeth as all the pleasure came back from her cunt working on him, she decided to go harder this time and placed both hands on his shoulders to hold her up as she fastened her pace, and purposely clenched around him that made his hips spasm.

Maul growled beneath her, the pleasure she gave him began to get too much for him. His hips jerked with every bounce she gave and his wrists gave more demanding and harsher tugs on his restraints - but they wouldn’t move an inch. His eyes were scrunched close with creased brows, his teeth gritted but only for a few minutes as they would open and release sounds that riled Ahsoka up.

“Ahsoka.” He moaned. “ _ Ahsoka _ .” 

He was close, and she knew it.

“Cum Maul.” She demanded with a groan. “Cum for me - Fuck, fill me up!. Be the good slut you are and fucking cum.”

“Ah-Soka!” He yelled her name with a moan as he finally cummed in her, Ahsoka gasped as she felt his cum in her and shivered in delight. She didn’t stop her movements and kept going until the Zabrak was spent. Maul was in absolute bliss as she could sense and see, his mouth was wide open for his climaxed yell and stayed like that as he gasped and regained his breathing. Ahsoka slowly stopped her bouncing and gently removed herself from him, both winced as his cock fell out and laid slack against his balls. 

Ahsoka undid the handcuffs, his arms falling flat besides him as she threw them somewhere in the room and gently placed her hands on his cheeks as she placed a kiss on his forehead. His arms slowly came to be placed on her hips, it had been a while since she felt the bare skin of his hands on her, and she shivered in delight at the warm and gentle touch. She carefully slid down so her chest was just underneath his collarbone and her legs laid in between his, she kept her hands on his cheeks and smiled softly at him. 

“You ok?” It wasn’t teaseful like it was before, it was more serious with a caring tone.

Maul nodded and opened his eyes to look up at her, they held a soft gaze that made Ahsoka melt. “Better then ok.”

She smiled at his humour and kissed his lips, it was soft and gentle, not heated and desperate like before. Ahsoka couldn’t help but sigh in comfort as she pulled back and felt his arms circle around her waist - it all felt perfect.

“Do you regret coming to me?”

“Not at all.” He smirked. “I wish I came to you sooner.”

Ahsoka chuckled, she knew by now that Maul enjoyed everything she did to him, and if she wasn’t so exhausted then it would have excited her resume a part of it. But she was, and laid her head on his chest, careful of her montrals to not scratch against his skin. The valley between them is the perfect space for Maul to rest his chin on and that's what he did, and it made Ahsoka feel more relaxed then before. 

She hummed into his skin, despite the relaxed and comforting air around them, there was something on her mind that she needed to ask him. “Will you be here when I wake up?”

She felt his body stiffen underneath was became ready for the reply she didn’t want, but was surprised when Maul’s hands came to her face and have her look at him, she almost gasped at what she saw - a soft expression, lidded eyes that held so much sincerity and truth as he spoke.

“Of course.” It would have been fine if he didn’t lift her head, if she kept it on his warm chest as he said those words; but she felt the need from Maul for her to know that he meant his words. It made her heart flutter and smile back at him. She was surprised again when he pressed a kiss to her nose, an action that made her giggle and the Zabrak smile warmly.

As she fell into slumber, she couldn’t help but feel that all of this felt right.


End file.
